Stay Together No Matter What
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Stella must go back to Solaria to become queen but when she refuses to marry a prince, Stella escapes with Brandon so they can stay together. My first story please be nice!
1. Phone call from Daddy

Stay together no matter what

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Summery: Stella must go back to Solaria to become queen but when she refuses to marry a prince Stella escapes with Brandon so they can stay together.

Info: The girls graduated from Alfea last month and the boys graduated a year ago. The girls all live in an apartment together and the boys live in a separate one.

Chapter 1 Phone call from daddy

It was 11:00 and Stella was getting ready for a day out shopping with the girls when her phone rang, Stella picked it up clueless of who it was.

"Hello" Stella said happily down the phone.

"Stella darling" a posh voice said down the phone.

"Hi daddy" Stella said sitting down on her bed "Whats up?"

"You graduated last week right," Her father said down the phone.

"Yeah why" Stella asked

"Well now that you are out of school you now can become queen," her father said.

Stella nearly dropped the phone in shock "OMG I CAN BECOME QUEEN NO WAY how come you didn't tell me?" she screamed down the phone.

"I wasn't aware of it either but I was looking through the Solarian law book and it said that you can become queen," Her dad said proudly "now to start your training you need to come to Solaria right away".

"Ok I'll be right there" Stella said excitedly down the phone, she hung up and danced around her room happily.

"Stell whats going on" Bloom asked walking into her room.

"Bloom you are never going to believe this but I am going to become queen on Solaria".

"AHHHHH NO WAY" Bloom screamed hugging Stella.

"But that means I will have to go to Solaria right now and I can't go shopping with you guys" Stella said sadly, shopping was her life.

"Never mind do you want us to help you pack?" Bloom asked

"No you girls have a good time shopping" Stella said pulling five suitcases from under her bed, she walked towards her closet and started to pack up her clothes using a spell.

"What did Brandon say when you told him" Bloom asked, Stella froze again; becoming queen would probably mean having to find a husband and Brandon had not proposed yet.

"Oh no I haven't told him yet he's going to freak out he won't want to be a king he'll never propose now" Stella cried tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stell calm down Brandon will be happy for you and he will support you I know him and he won't freak out I promise" Bloom said handing Stella a tissue.

Stella dabbed her eyes but she still wasn't convinced. "Bloom what should I do? I need to got to Solaria right away but I need to tell Brandon too" Stella sobbed.

"Well how about you call him get him to meet you here and then tell him" Bloom suggested. At that moment Stella's phone started ringing Stella looked at the screen to see who was calling and the name Brandon flashed on the screen, Stella dropped the phone and screamed "ITS HIM" She wailed.

"Well what are you waiting for Stella answer it" Bloom said picking the phone up and handing it to Stella, She looked at the phone and then at Bloom, then back at the phone she answered it with shaking hands.

"Uh hello" Stella said down the phone.

OOH cliffy on my first story please review I won't update if you don't review (well I will but you know I'm trying to get reviews!)


	2. Telling the others

Ok I got one review so I decided to continue Thanks Chibi Horsewoman for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't on Winx club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 2 Telling the others

"Stell its me" Stella heard Brandon's familiar voice down the phone.

"Oh err hi Brandon" Stella said nervously "Whats up?

"What are you doing today?" Brandon asked.

"Uhhhh nothing" Stella said

"Cool do you want to go to Magix with me today" Brandon asked

"Sure" Stella said but inside of her she was screaming "NO I DON'T WANT TO GO I CANT GO".

"Cool I'll be round in a minute to pick you up" Brandon said and they both hung up.

"Well how did it go" Bloom asked, Stella looked like she was about to cry again.

"It went fine Bloom just fine now everything is peachy keen apart from the fact that I have to tell my boyfriend that I might need to find a husband RIGHT NOW" Stella hissed sarcastically at Bloom.

"OK Stell calm down" Bloom said calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS" shrieked Stella.

"What in the realms are you screaming about Stella" Tecna said walking into Stella's room with Layla, Flora and Musa.

"Lower the decibels Stell" Musa said standing next to Tecna.

"Yeah you're giving me a head ache," Layla said putting a hand to her head.

Flora looked at Stella, she could see that something was bothering her she sat next to Stella.

"Stell whats wrong" Flora asked. Stella shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something that sounded like "nothing".

"Come on we're your friends" Flora said in her calm soothing voice, Stella had tears pouring down her face. She buried her face in her hands.

"I really hate it when you go all soft on me" Stella sobbed and Flora hugged Stella.

"What is it" Flora asked, Stella pulled away from the hug.

"Well…my dad wants me to…to become queen and that means I need to find a…A HUSBAND" Stella choked out then she lay down on her bed sobbing louder than ever.

"And she doesn't think that Brandon will propose" Bloom said finishing the story off for Stella.

"Oh" Layla said "Stell don't worry it will all be sorted out".

"Yeah Brandon loves you why wouldn't he propose" Musa said.

"Stella your chances of Brandon proposing are very high I mean you've been going out for over 4 years" Tecna said.

"Are…are you sure" Stella whispered whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah" Bloom said, "Now come on you need to get ready for your date" She pulled Stella up from the bed and towards her closet.

"Yeah I need to look absolutely fabulous," Stella said as she searched for a dress in her closet "not that I don't always look fab right!"

"She's back," Musa said laughing.

Ok I am working on chapter 3 now so it should be up soon


	3. The date

I got four reviews so I posted the third chapter. Thank you Chibi Horsewoman, Phoebethequeenofdragons and Coolgirl800 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 3 the date

Stella had gotten dressed in a short blue dress and high heals that wrapped around her ankle.

"Wow Stell you look fab" Musa said.

"Tell me something I don't know darling" Stella said with a smile.

Stella walked to her vanity to do her make up and hair soon she looked fabulous.

"Well how do I look" Stella asked.

"Beautiful" Flora said.

"Great" Stella said as she headed towards the door "see you later" she called as she walked out of her room and out of the apartment.

"Ok be cool Stella don't let Brandon see that something is bothering you" Stella whispered to herself. Soon Stella saw Brandon's lever bike pull up in front of her.

"Hey sweetie" Brandon said smiling.

"Oh hey snookums" Stella said, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Come on" Brandon said handing her a helmet "I wanna take you somewhere special".

"Ok" Stella said, she climbed on the back of Brandon's bike and they rode off to their destination.

During the ride Stella had many thoughts flying through her mind "I wonder where Brandon is taking me, oh I hope its somewhere romantic" Stella thought "maybe today will be today, but" Stella frowned "Its best not to keep my hopes up" Stella reminded herself.

Stella was so lost in her thought that she didn't even notice the bike stop; Brandon climbed off the bike and looked at Stella she had an expression on her face that should she was deep I thought.

"Stella" Brandon called waving his hand in front of her face "Stell we're here".

Stella snapped out of her thoughts and smiled "oh right" She said climbing off Brandon's bike, Brandon then lead her to a romantic restaurant.

"Wow" Stella gasped, "I've never seen this place before its beautiful".

Brandon smiled, he loved to amaze Stella and he grabbed her hand and led her inside the restaurant. Soon the couple were eating their food and talking about random things. After the meal Brandon took Stella to a beautiful field covered with flowers.

"Well what do you think?" Brandon said showing her the field.

"Brandon… its beautiful you didn't have to do all this for me you know" Stella said smiling at Brandon.

"Oh but today is a special day" Brandon said, Stella looked at his face; she could see that something was on his mind.

"What is so special about today?" Stella asked.

Brandon took a deep breath "well we have known each other for over 4 years and…well I want to ask you something".

With that Brandon slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Stella, princess of Solaria, will you marry me?" Brandon asked opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring with three sparkling diamonds on it. Stella smiled she had tears pouring down her face; she knew that it was going to happen but still it came as a shock.

"Yes…yes I will marry you Brandon" Stella said smiling. Brandon put the ring on her finger and then stood up, he wiped the tears from her face and then kissed her. Stella slowly pulled away from Brandon, she loved this moment so much but she needed to tell Brandon about being queen.

"Brandon there is actually something I need to tell you" Stella said staring at the ground.

"Yeah what is it" Brandon said staring at Stella.

"Well before you called to ask my out I got another phone call from my dad saying that…well" Stella had another single tear coming down her face "that I need to become queen of Solaria" Stella finally whispered closing her eyes.

Brandon stood there for about a minute taking in all what Stella had just said; he looked at Stella who was still staring at the ground. With his left hand he lifted Stella's head up so she was looking right into his eyes, Brandon could see the tears in her eyes and once again he whipped them away.

"Stell this is great," He said to Stella's surprise. Stella looked at him "You don't mind" she whispered, " I mean you don't mind that you might become king".

"Of course I don't mind" Brandon said pulling Stella into a hug "It means that I get to spend the rest of my life with you".

"Oh Brandon" Stella whispered, " You don't know how happy I am" Stella felt as if all those thought she had earlier on were just draining away.

After a minute Stella pulled away from the hug " I need to go pack for Solaria" she said to Brandon "Ok" Brandon said "I'll give you a lift back" he lead Stella out of the field and to his lever bike, they both climbed on and started the journey back to the girls apartment. All the way back, Stella was smiling it felt like all her dreams were coming true.

That was the third chapter and I'm not sure when I can post the fourth one. I am doing a show in two weeks so all my free time in going into rehearsals so I will try to update coz I love writing this story.


	4. Off to Solaria I go

Ok even though I got no reviews I am continuing because I am a nice person (and there is nothing on TV) but please review this next chapter…Please I'm asking nicely!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 4 off to Solaria I go

Brandon and Stella had just arrived at Stella's apartment; Stella climbed off of Brandon's bike and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for the date Brandon I loved every minute of it" Stella said when they pulled away.

"Are you sure you don't need any help packing" Brandon asked.

"No I'll be fine I'll call you once I've arrived, ok". Stella told Brandon.

"Ok" Brandon said giving Stella one last kiss and rode off to his apartment. Stella slowly walked up to her apartment and opened it, when she got in the girls all stared at her.

"Well how did it go?" Bloom asked looking at Stella. Stella was lost for words; all she did was stick out her hand to show everyone the ring on her finger.

The girls all screamed, "no way did he propose" Musa asked. Stella nodded "Yep and he's ok with me becoming queen"; the girls all got up and hugged Stella.

"I'm so glad that everything worked out for you sweetie," Flora said as Stella pulled away from the hug and walked towards her bedroom.

"So am I Flora, now I need to finish my packing then I will be off" Stella said. Soon she was packing the entire contents of her bedroom into the five suitcases but she paused when she saw a photo on her desk of the winx club and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I guess I didn't realize how much I will miss everyone," Stella said as she wiped the tears away. She did up the suitcases and pulled them one by one into the lounge.

"Well girls I'm done" she said. The girls all walked up to Stella.

"Stella when we found out that you were leaving for Solaria we were all upset" Bloom said.

"But we knew that it was your destiny so we didn't want to say anything" Layla said.

"And we want to let you know that we will always be here if you need us" Musa said next.

"Yeah we're just a phone call away," Tecna said.

"And whenever you want us we will come to Solaria to visit or you can come to us" Flora said.

"And we all brought you a gift" Bloom said finally handing Stella a package wrapped in orange wrapping paper. Stella slowly opened it and it showed a photo of the girls, the boys and the pixies, this made Stella smile but it also made her cry again.

"Guys this is the best present ever" She sobbed pulling the girls into a hug.

"We thought you might like it" Flora said.

"Ok" Stella said pulling her Solaria ring of her finger "I better be off I'll call you once I've gotten settled in" the ring transforms into her scepter.

"Bye girls" she called.

"Bye Stell we'll miss you" They all said. Stella concentrated and closed her eyes; soon the room was filled with a bright orange light.

"Take me to Solaria" She called, soon the light had gone and Stella and her five suitcases had disappeared.

When Stella opened her eyes she was standing at the entrance of the Solarian palace. She breathed in.

"Home sweet home" she whispered to herself as she made her way up the steps to the huge oak doors of her home.

I am on a role with this story even though I have a show to rehearse for I am managing to update (YAY ME!) I have found inspiration which is the song, Someday my prince will come by Ashley Tisdale. Everytime I hear that song I can't stop writing until it finishes. Anyway REVIEW because thing are starting to get exiting in this story!


	5. The Deed and Danger

Ok it's seven in the morning I need to get ready for a rehearsal in three hours so I will kill time by writing this (he he my mum thinks I'm doing homework!)

Thanks to Stylin fire, Chibi Horsewoman and Phoebe the queen of dragons for reviewing it means so much to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME.

Chapter 5 The deed and danger

Stella knocked on the doors and a guard opened it.

"Why Princess Stella please do come in, your father has been expecting you" The guard said helping Stella with her suitcases. Stella walked back into the house she grew up in, this place was where she was a young girl and now a beautiful woman getting ready to take over the Solarian throne. Soon a butler walked towards Stella, he bowed to her.

"Princess please follow me to the study" He said escorting Stella to the study where her father was waiting.

"Daddy" Stella said as she walked towards her father.

"Darling" The king said pulling his daughter into a long hug "How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been good" Stella told her father.

"Ok let's get down to business" The king said walking towards two chairs, he sat down in one and Stella sat in the other.

"Now being queen is a very big responsibility" the king started "you need to attend every Solarian event".

"Yes Daddy I kind of knew that" Stella said.

"Ok then well to start your training you must be ready for everything so" he got up and pulled a long piece of paper of the desk "you need to sign this deed" he handed the paper and a pen to Stella. She looked at the paper but she didn't read it, she just signed her name at the bottom of the paper.

The king smiled "Excellent" he said "Ok now that you have signed the deed you must start obeying all the rules on it.

"What rules?" Stella asked. The king pointed to the middle of the paper, which had some rules on it, Stella started to read it.

"Rule one I must always be present whenever a royal engagement, ok I can do that rule two I must be married to a… a…" Stella stopped the rule was to get married to a prince.

"Is there something wrong Stella?" her father asked.

"Yes there is you see, I can't get married to a prince because" she showed the ring on her finger "I am already engaged".

"To a prince right" The king said, Stella shook her head.

"No to a squire" She whispered.

The king sat in silence then he stood up suddenly his face had a look of thunder on it.

"NO YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED TO A SQUIRE" He roared at his daughter.

"Why not" Stella asked tears pouring down her face she hated it when her father yelled at her.

"Because" the king started, he clicked his fingers and a maid came running in.

"Yes your highness" she said bowing.

"I want the Solarian law book right away" The king ordered, the maid scurried out of the room and came back a second later with a huge, thick purple book in her hands.

"Now" the king said, "please read out law number three hundred and eighty two".

The maid nodded and flicked through the pages of the purple book after a while she stopped at a page.

"Here we are," she said "the law says that no Solarian royal may get married to a squire, If this does happen the squire will be thrown into the dungeons until he expires". The king nodded.

"See Stella it's the law and now that this squire has proposed to you I must throw him in the dungeons, where is he?" The king said.

"I'LL NEVER TELL" Stella cried. The king stood up.

"STELLA WHERE IS HE?" The king yelled. Stella ran out of the study.

"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW" Stella screamed back at her father.

"GUARDS, STOP HER" The king roared, instantly guards were running after Stella, Stella was running as fast as she could. She ran outside hoping to get away but as she ran outside there were guards blocking the door and the guards that were chasing her were standing behind her.

"We've got you now Princess" one of the guards said.

"No you don't" Stella said pulling the Solaria ring off her finger. "TAKE ME BACK," She screamed at the top of her voice, soon a swirling orange light surrounded her and then. She was gone.

The king walked outside "she got away my king" one guard said bowing.

"I want you to search every realm," The king said with a hint of anger in his voice "check every house and once you find Stella and the squire I want you to bring them here, GOT THAT" he shouted.

"Yes your majesty" All the guards said and they ran off to fetch all the other guards.

"I am going to kill that squire" The king said "I'LL KILL HIM"!

O NOEZ! HA HA I will leave you with that! If you want to know what happens next then………………………………REVIEW! (And no before you asked I haven't been eating skittles, however I have just had a cappuccino so that kind of explains things!).


	6. Escape

Here you go the sixth chapter to my story. I have so many ideas I am going to start writing the seventh chapter right now! Thank you Phoebe the queen of dragons and Chibi Horsewoman for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 6 Escape

Back at the girl's apartment, the girls had the boys over minus Brandon who was staying at home waiting for Stella to call.

"So do you know how Stella is doing" Sky asked Bloom.

"No she said she'd call once she got settled in," Bloom said. As soon as the words left her mouth, a bright orange light filled the room; everyone shielded there eyes and when the light had cleared Stella was standing in front of them. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying and she was panting.

"Stella?" Flora gasped, "What are you doing here".

"I thought you were in Solaria" Tecna said

"Can't talk" Stella panted, "I need to know where Brandon is".

"He's back at our apartment" Helia said

"Stell what's going on?" Layla asked. Before anyone else could say anything, Stella had run out of the door and started to run to the guy's apartment.

As she sprinted through the streets of magic she kept on thinking about the law. She didn't want to get married to a prince, she wanted Brandon and she needed to save him.

Soon she arrived at the building where the boy's apartment was, she ran up one flight of stairs until she reached her destination. She knocked on the door and Brandon opened it.

"Stella what are you doing here I thought you were in Solaria" Brandon said, He looked at Stella's tear stained face "Have you been crying?" He asked.

Stella couldn't answer any of Brandon's questions, she was so relieved to see that he was ok; she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Oh Brandon" She sobbed, "I'm so glad your ok".

"What do you mean Sweetie" Brandon said as he hugged Stella back.

"Something happened when I… when I was in Solaria" Stella choked

"What happened" Brandon asked as he lead Stella into the apartment.

Stella took a few deep breaths "well I signed this deed to say that I will obey all of Solaria's law and one of the laws were that I had to get married to a Prince".

"Oh" Brandon said looking at the floor; in a way he wished he never opened the door.

"But I said that I was getting married to you" Stella continued "but another Solarian law said that if a Solarian royal gets engaged to a squire you…you will be thrown in a dungeon until you die ". Stella was sobbing uncontrollably "I'm so sorry Brandon" she wailed.

"Stell its ok" Brandon said holding Stella's hand, inside he was scared but he had a plan "they won't find us".

"How would you know that?" Stella whispered.

"Well we both want to be together we should just escape" Brandon said. Stella looked at him.

"What, we can't," Stella said.

"Yes we can, we can us fake names and you can put a no tracking spell on us so they can't find us" Brandon said, he was praying that Stella would say yes.

Stella sat in silence for a while; she wanted to be with Brandon forever so what was holding her back. After thinking carefully, she looked back at Brandon.

"Ok, lets escape" Stella said letting a small smile spread across her face.

Brandon smiled at her and then he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry," he said, "everything will be ok".

"So where will we go" Stella asked, "We can't stay here".

"Well when I was back at Red Fountain they taught us that when you are escaping from the enemy you need to go to the place where they would least expect you to go" Brandon explained.

"Ok and where would that be?" Stella asked.

"That would be right here in Magix" Brandon said.

"WHAT but my Dad knows that I'm staying here?" Stella cried.

"And this would be the last place they would check, they are probably thinking that we are hiding in a completely different realm" Brandon said.

"Ok I guess your right" Stella said. Then the door opened and the girls and boys came running in.

"Stell whats going on?" Bloom asked.

"Well I ran away from Solaria because my father wanted me to marry a Prince" Stella explained.

"Oh no" Musa gasped "What are you gonna do now?"

"Well we're going to get fake identities and move into another apartment in Magix" Stella said.

"But will you be ok" Tecna asked, "I mean they probably have Solaria guards checking every realm".

"We'll be fine I'll put a no tracking spell on us so they can't find us" Stella told the others.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Riven asked Brandon. He nodded "If it means I get to be with Stella then I'll do it" Brandon said.

"Now everyone listen I want you to memorize mine and Brandon's cell phone numbers and then delete them off of your phone" Stella told everyone they all nodded.

"Ok now promise that you will not say a word to anyone about where we are". Stella said, again they all nodded.

"We would never do that Stell" Bloom said.

"Great" Stella said.

"Me and Timmy can do research and find a apartment in downtown Magix for you" Tecna said.

"That would be great Tecna, thank you" Stella said her eyes welling up with tears again. She thought that this would be impossible but know she was escaping with the one man she loved and all her friends were helping too. She couldn't help smiling it was kind of like an exiting movie with hopefully a happy ending.

I think I am doing quite well with this story and I'll be able to write more chapters now because I have a half-day of school on Thursday and then a day off on Friday so I will try to post more chapters. In the meantime please review…please I'm asking nicely!


	7. COMMONERS!

Ooh it's the next chapter! Thanks Phoebe the queen of dragons and coolgirl800 for reviewing and Chibi horsewoman thanks for the review AND the idea you gave me, it was so much better then what I was thinking of!

I don't own Winx Club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 7 COMMONERS!

Tecna and Timmy were busy researching apartments for Stella and Brandon on the computer. They were both standing behind Tecna and Timmy curiously watching them.

"Ok" Timmy said, "This one looks pretty good" he said pointing to one on the computer screen.

"Hmm what do you think of it Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah its nice we should buy it" Stella said.

"Ok" Tecna said clicking on the house and buying it.

"When will we know when we can move in?" Stella asked.

"Well I should get an email telling me" Tecna said as a small bleeping noise started to sound telling her that a new email had arrived.

"Ok here we go," She said opening the email, "You got the apartment you guys and you can move in right now" Tecna said happily.

"Oh thank god," Stella gasped. Brandon couldn't help laughing, Stella looked so shocked. Stella looked at Brandon.

"Whats so funny" Stella asked. Brandon shook his head "Oh nothing" he replied, he put his arm around Stella.

"Well should we move in to our new apartment?" Brandon asked.

Stella nodded "ok".

Soon Bloom, Sky, Flora and Helia were walking to the apartment with Stella and Brandon, Stella had put an allusion spell on herself and Brandon so it looked like they weren't there. They arrived at the building.

"Is this it?" Flora asked Stella.

"Yep, this is the address that Tecna gave me, she said that the key would be in the door at apartment 9" Stella answered.

They all walked into the building and up on two flights of stairs, soon they reached number 9.

"Ok we're here" Brandon said.

"Can we come in and see the place?" Sky asked.

"Ok" Brandon said. He spotted the key in the lock, he turned it once and the door opened revealing quite a simple looking apartment. They all walked in.

"It's nice" Helia said looking around. The apartment was quite empty. There was only a fridge and a cooker and that was in the kitchen. There was only one bedroom with a dirty on suite bathroom. The walls were a plain, dirty white.

"Where is everything?" Stella asked.

"Stell you need to buy everything else but don't worry I know a spell that will decorate the apartment" Bloom said.

"Decoratus apartmentus" Bloom said in a strong voice. A Red beam came out of her hands.

Soon the apartment was decorated beautifully, the living room had a white couch and a TV in it with a light blue color for the walls, the kitchen was filled with all the things needed to cook and a dishwasher and a washing machine placed in it too, the fridge was also stacked up with food. The Bedroom had a dark blue double bed put in it with clean white walls. The bathroom was now a light yellow with a shower, bath, toilet and sink.

"Wow Bloom this is great thanks" She said giving Bloom a big hug.

"It's not done yet," Flora said. She clasped her hands together and a pink orb surrounded her hands, she closed her eyes and soon every room each had a beautiful vase with flowers in it".

"A little gift from me to you" Flora said smiling at Stella.

"That was really sweet" Helia said pulling Flora towards him and giving her a quick kiss.

"Come on lets go and let Stella and Brandon get settled in". Sky said, they all said goodbye and left.

Brandon smiled at Stella and wrapped his arms around her middle "So what do you think" He asked.

"Its nice" Stella said "so where are the maids?" She said looking around.

Brandon let out a little laugh "what there are no maids" he said.

Stella froze "What no maids but who is supposed to do our cleaning and washing".

"Erm we are" Brandon said.

"But please tell me we have cooks right?" Stella said nervously.

Brandon shook his head "nope we have to do all the cooking too" he said. Stella pulled away from Brandon's arms.

"Your kidding, your joking aren't you" Stella said looking Brandon right in the eye.

"No Stell I'm not" Brandon said getting a little scared.

"WHAT!" Stella screamed "I CAN'T CLEAN OR COOK TO SAVE MY LIFE!"

Brandon who was startled by Stella's screaming nervously took a step backwards "Don't worry Stell you can do it" He said reassuringly.

Stella sat down on the new white couch, "how the hell are we going to survive?" Stella said to no one in particular. "I mean I won't be able to everything by my self, I hate this living like…_commoners!_" She said with a shudder.

"Come on Stell its not that bad, I lived without maids and cooks" Brandon said sitting next to her on the couch "Its not that bad".

"I didn't mean it like that Brandon its just" Stella started.

"Don't worry I know" Brandon said giving Stella a small smile "You've been living in style your whole life and your not used to it" he pulled Stella into another hug.

"Are you sure it will be fine?" Stella asked nervously.

Brandon gave Stella a kiss on her forehead, "Of course I'll help with the cleaning" Brandon gave Stella an evil smile "but with the cooking you're on your own!"

Stella gave Brandon a playful slap on the shoulder and snuggled into his arms.

"I'm so tired" Stella said giving long yawn.

"No wonder you've been through a lot today" Brandon said, Stella stood up and walked towards the new bedroom.

"I'm going to bed" she said "you coming?"

"Yeah" Brandon said getting up from the couch and following Stella into the bedroom.

Stella got changed into her cream nightgown and Brandon stripped to his green boxers, they both climbed into the bed and Brandon kissed Stella on the lips.

"Night Stell" He said.

"Night Brandon I'm really am sorry about everything," Stella said.

"Hey don't worry its fine" Brandon said taking Stella into his arms then they both fell asleep.

OMG I have such I good idea for the next chapter, it will blow you away. Well I hope it does! Review or you won't get to see the next bit (o noez!)


	8. New names and looks

I'm bored, I have just got back from school and I'm bored. I'll write my Fanfic yeah that's a good idea. Yeah!

Thank you Chibi horsewoman and phoebe the queen of the dragons for the review. Oh and Chibi Horsewoman, thanks for other great idea YOU ROCK!

I don't own Winx Club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 8 New names and looks

Brandon woke up and yawned, Stella was still fast asleep next to him he got up and left Stella to sleep. He walked into the lounge and turned on the TV.

As soon as Brandon turned the TV on, Stella woke up and walked into the lounge too "Morning" She said to Brandon.

"Hey" He said, Stella walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Ok I am going to try to cook my very first meal," She said nervously.

"Good luck" Brandon said as he continued to watch the TV.

"Ok" Stella said to herself "it can't be that hard" she looked around, there was a cook book sitting on the counter, obviously Bloom had put it there when she was decorating, she flipped through the pages until she found a recipe for an omelet.

She opened the fridge and got out all the ingredients and then she started to make it, it wasn't going too well Stella had made a huge mess of the kitchen, in the end she finished with a decent looking omelet.

"Ok Stella said walking out of the kitchen with a plate in her hand "What do you think of this" She said putting the plate on the table for Brandon.

He got up and walked to the table, he looked at the omelet nervously.

"Are you sure I won't get food poisoning?" he asked Stella.

"I don't know it's a risk you'll have to take" Stella said worriedly.

Brandon sat at the table and picked up a fork, slowly he put some in his mouth and ate it. Stella watched this with a worried expression on her face.

"Well" She asked.

Brandon smiled "Stella this is really nice" He said.

"Really?" Gasped Stella, eating a bit herself, it was nice; really nice Stella was really surprised at her cooking skills. She even had enough confidence to make another one for herself. After Stella had finished she took the dishes to the kitchen.

"I've made such a mess in here," She said to herself. Brandon looked at the kitchen and laughed.

"My god what have you been doing in here" He asked Stella "It's a mess".

"Yeah I wouldn't laugh because you're the one who's going to clean it up remember our deal" Stella said, instantly Brandon stopped laughing and started to clean up the kitchen.

Stella walked into the lounge when she heard a beeping noise coming from her cell phone telling her she had a text message, she picked it up and read the message.

_Dear Stella, everyone is going into Magix do you and Brandon want to come? Bloom_

Brandon finished the cleaning up and walked into the lounge, "who was that Stell" He asked.

"Oh Bloom wants to know if we want to go Magix with everyone today" Stella told him.

"That's cool" Brandon said.

Stella sent Bloom a message back telling her that they could go and then she went into her room to do her make up Brandon followed her in.

"Stella we can't go out like this" He told her.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked

"Well we can't go out with our normal looks I mean what if there are some Solarian guards looking for us" Brandon explained.

"Oh yeah" Stella mumbled "I forgot about that, well I know some metamorphic spells that we can use when we go out".

"Great" Brandon said as Stella held her hands out. Small pink sparkles came out of her hands and then a pink orb surrounded her, when it faded a girl with shoulder length bubblegum pink hair and blue eyes was standing in the place where Stella was.

"Well what do you think?" she asked twirling around.

"You look good" He said "now what about me".

Stella held her hands out again but this time blue sparkles came out of her hands and a blue orb covered Brandon. It faded to reveal a dark green haired man with magenta eyes.

"Now this is going to take some getting used to," Brandon said looking at himself and Stella.

"I know…wait we can't call each other by our names we'll give it away" Stella said "we need to come up with new names too".

"Ok" Brandon said "well how about Joe for my name".

"Cool I like Renee for me" Stella said.

"So when we go out we are now known as Joe and Renee" Brandon said.

"We never went to Alfea or Red fountain I went to Beta academy and you went to Blue oak heroics school," Stella said.

"Come on then Renee lets go" Brandon said smiling at Stella.

"Ok Joe" She said as they both walked out the apartment and down the stairs. They saw all their friends outside their building, they both walked towards them.

"Hi guys" Stella said. The others all looked at Stella and Brandon.

"Um do we know you?" Musa asked.

"Its me Musa, Stella" She said in a whisper.

The others gasped "Oh my god Stella is that really you" Bloom asked.

Stella nodded "These are our new looks only, we when we go out you need to call us Renee and Joe just in case there are any guards around".

"Ok…Renee" Flora said smiling.

"So…Joe how have you been" Sky asked Brandon.

"Fine we're just getting used to everything" Brandon replied.

"Come on guys let's go" Tecna said and they all walked towards all the shops.

At about 11:00 Stella and Brandon finally returned to their apartment, Stella had gone on a major shopping spree and came back with at least ten bags full of clothes.

"Stella do you actually need all that stuff" Brandon asked Stella.

"Of course I do" Stella said as she undid the metamorphic spell revealing their true selves.

They both got changed into what they wore for bed and they both climbed in.

Brandon looked at Stella "Today was really fun".

"I know I had a great time" Stella said to Brandon "Its nice that we can go out even though we've got a spell on us".

Brandon kissed Stella's nose and she gave a soft giggle. Then Brandon brought up one hand and caressed the side of her face, Stella smiled as Brandon kissed her lips softly. She then returned the kiss with an even more passionate one.

OMG next chapter I have such a good idea, it's thrilling! AHHHHHHHHH I NEED TO WRITE MORE BEFORE I BLOW UP!

(Cough) sorry about that! Review please.


	9. It can't be

GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT I have a day off school WOOOOOOOOOOO time to party.

Or you know write my Fanfic! Thanks Phoebe the queen of Dragons and Chibi horsewoman for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 9 it can't be

It had been two weeks since Brandon and Stella moved in to their new apartment. It was ten in the morning and her cell phone, which was beeping again, had woken Stella up; slowly she climbed out of bed and walked towards her phone. She checked her messages and found another one from Flora asking if she and Brandon would like to go out with all the others today. The beeping also woke up Brandon.

"Whats going on Stella" He asked sitting up.

"Oh nothing, Flora wants us to got out with everyone today" Stella told Brandon.

"Oh what time is it?" He asked.

"Its ten in the morning" Stella told Brandon.

"Its still early, come back to bed" He said, Stella slowly walked back to the bed and climbed back in.

"This is nice isn't it" Brandon said putting his arm around Stella.

"Yeah" Stella whispered. She felt really weird, her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Brandon looked at Stella "Whoa are you ok Stell you're really pale".

"No I don't feel too good" She said, just as these words left her mouth she jumped straight out of bed and ran to the bathroom, Brandon could hear her throwing up, worried he walked in and saw her throwing up in the toilet, he rubbed her back in a soothing way.

Stella came back up not looking very happy "I told you my cooking was awful"!

Brandon gave Stella a sweet smile "come on your cooking's good you just need practice and anyway you don't know if it was the food that made you sick, you could've caught the flu or something" He told her.

"You could be right," she whispered as Brandon lead her out of the bathroom and laid her down on the bed.

"You just relax Stell," He told her "I am going to look after you all day".

"But aren't you going to go out" Stella said, Brandon shook his head.

"You're sick and I want to look after you," He told her.

"That's really unfair you can go out I will take care of myself" Stella said.

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked. Stella nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Stella said.

"OK I'll call to check up on you" Brandon told her, as he got dressed. He was just about to leave when Stella called him back.

"What is it Stell" He asked.

"I love you" Stella said smiling.

Brandon smiled "I love you too sweetie"

"Oh and one more thing" Stella said.

"What?" Brandon asked Stella stuck her hands out and Brandon was transformed into Joe.

"Oh right" He said, he blew Stella a kiss and then left.

Stella was now alone and bored as looked around the room for something to do but there was absolutely nothing to amuse her.

"I wonder what's wrong with me" She asked herself. "Probably me and my rubbish cooking."

She started thinking about what was wrong with her and then it hit her. She sat up with a frightened look on her face; her period was late and not just a few days late. Two weeks late.

Stella was scared, "could that be the reason why I was being sick, no it couldn't be" She whispered to herself "could it?"

Stella climbed out of bed and to the wardrobe she pulled on some clothes and then put the metamorphic spell on her so she became Renee.

"It's better to be safe then sorry" She said as she walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

She came back about five minutes later with a small bag in her hands; she walked into the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test.

She took the test and then left the bathroom for three minutes, when she done this all sorts of thing rushed through her mind what if she was? How would Brandon take it?

Soon the three minutes were up and she walked back into the bathroom. With her hands trembling she picked the test up and looked at it.

Positive 

…What?

OOOOOOH whats Stella gotten herself into now! I need to go have my eyebrows plucked now but when I get back I will write more.

This is my review song: review, review, review, review and REVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	10. Double checking

Ok here's chapter 10. Thanks phoebe the queen of dragons and Chibi horsewoman for the review. Oh and Chibi Horsewoman thanks for the ideas and what is sciatica?

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 10 double-checking

Stella stared at the test unable to believe that she was pregnant; she sat down on the bathroom floor.

"No, no I'm not pregnant, this is a dream" She told herself "look I will pinch myself to wake me up"

She pinched her arm once and then twice, then three times, she carried on pinching until her arm was throbbing.

"Ok maybe I'm not dreaming" Stella said nervously "but what if the test isn't accurate, it could be wrong" she picked up the packet in which the test came out of and looked at the back. "Ok lets see accuracy…99.9 accurate".

"Damm!" Stella started to panic "but there is a 00.1 chance that I'm not pregnant, god I sound like Tecna!" She walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll go to the doctors and they will tell me that I'm not pregnant," Stella said "and then I can forget this ever happened!"

She became Renee and then walked out of the apartment once again, she walked to the doctors and they saw her straight away. She sat on a chair as the doctor came in.

"Hello I am doctor Green" she said, "You must be Renee.

Stella nodded "I am" She said.

"Ok so what's wrong with you" Doctor Green asked.

"Well I took a pregnancy test and it said positive so I just want make sure" Stella told the doctor.

"Ok I'll take some tests and then I will tell you the results," Doctor Green said.

She asked Stella questions and then took some blood samples. She then ran it through a computer she came back smiling.

"Well congratulations Renee you are two weeks pregnant" The Doctor said happily.

"Oh really" Stella said trying to sound happy "Thank you" She said as she walked out of the doctor's office.

All the way home she thought about everything, her and Brandon were only escaping to be together this wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe running away wasn't such a good idea after all.

When she got back, she took off her disguise and sat on the couch, she was so scared, she laid down and started to cry. She felt so miserable the fact that she was going to be a mom scared her to bits and worst of all she didn't know how Brandon was going to take it.

Hours past and Stella still hadn't moved from the couch, until she heard the door open she looked up and saw Brandon walk in.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better" Stella said removing his disguise. "But there is something I need to tell you".

"What is it? Did your dad find us?" Brandon said looking around expecting someone to jump out on him.

"No that's not it" Stella said, "It's something else".

"What is it" Brandon asked sitting next to her.

"Well when you were out I went to the doctors to find out what was wrong with me" Stella started "and well I don't know how your going to take this but…I found out I was pregnant".

Brandon stared at her "your pregnant" he said.

Stella nodded "yep" she said, she was shaking.

Brandon took a deep breath "So when you threw up this morning that was".

"Morning sickness" Stella told him "Brandon I'm so sorry I didn't' mean for this to happen.

"Why are you apologizing Stell" He asked, "This is great!"

"Now I know your upset but I…what?" Stella didn't think she heard Brandon correctly "Did you just say this is great?"

"Yeah" Brandon said smiling "We're engaged and well I think we're ready to start a family".

"Really" Stella said, "You're not mad".

Brandon laughed, "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know" Stella said. Brandon pulled her into a hug

"I love you so much Stell, I would never get cross with you" Brandon told her.

Stella nodded; a single tear came out her eyes and ran down her cheek. She had no idea why she was crying, she couldn't have been happier but still she had tears pouring down her face. She wiped the tears away and looked up at Brandon.

"You don't know how happy I am right now," She said smiling.

Brandon kissed her "I'm happy too".

Chibi horsewoman, I am having a little bit of trouble coming up with weird foods for Stella to eat so can you help me out please?

Review please!


	11. Suprises with the check up

Start the parade chapter 11 is up! WOOT WOOT!

Thank you Chibi Horsewoman, Phoebe the queen of dragons and Drama queen 10155 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 11 Surprises with the check up

Five months had past since Stella found out she was pregnant, they had told there friends and they were really happy for them. It was afternoon in Magix and Stella had an appointment with the doctor to check up on the baby.

Stella had been throwing up all morning and Brandon wasn't too sure if he wanted Stella to leave the apartment.

"Stella are you sure you want to go today" Brandon asked watching Stella walk out of the bathroom after she had thrown up for the third time today.

"Well I need to go to see if the baby's ok" Stella told Brandon, you could see a tiny bulge forming under Stella's clothes.

"Well if you're sure," Brandon said wrapping his arms around Stella.

"Come on we're going to be late," Stella said pulling away from Brandon and transforming themselves so they became their fake identities.

"Lets go" Stella said flicking back her pink hair. Brandon nodded and they both walked out of the apartment.

They arrived at the doctor's and waited until the doctor came out to see them.

"Hello again Renee" Doctor Green said shaking her hand.

"Hi doctor green this is my fiancé, Joe" Stella said pointing at Brandon.

"Hello" Doctor green said shaking Brandon's hand too, "ok Renee can you lie down on the bed for me and we'll check up on the baby".

Stella lay down on the bed and Doctor Green started to check up on the baby.

"Ok" She said, "I can see the baby" she paused "hang on".

"Is there anything wrong" Brandon asked holding Stella's hand.

"No everything's fine, Stella is going to have twins," Doctor Green said smiling.

Stella's eyes widened "No way twins" She said smiling.

"Yes" Doctor Green said pointing at the computer screen "Look there's one" she pointed at one little dot, "and there's the other" she said pointing at another dot.

"Stella I don't believe this we're having twins" Brandon said smiling happily, however Stella wasn't smiling.

"Joe" she hissed under her breath "you called me _Stella_"!

Brandon gasped, "I mean Renee" he said quickly, thankfully the Doctor didn't hear them.

"Ok I will need to see you again in about a month" Doctor Green told Stella, "but if there is a problem please do come in to see me".

"Ok thank you" Stella said getting up of the bed and out of the office.

"Come on Renee let's go home" Brandon said giving Stella's hand a little squeeze.

"Ok" Stella said and they walked home, they held hands for the entire journey.

Ok chapter 12 should be up soon but tomorrow I have a rehearsal for auditions for the school play of Sweet charity and I need to go to learn the song we will be singing at the audition AND get the script we need to read out so I might need time to learn the script but please review and let me know you care!


	12. The king's decision

This is a short chapter, partly because its going to build up to something that will happen in the next chapter.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of dragons for your review.

Chibi horsewoman, thank you so much for all the help you're giving me (sniff) it makes me feel so loved! Oh and thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 12 The king's decision

In Solaria, the only subject that people could talk about was the disappearance on Princess Stella.

In the royal palace, the king walked into his daughter's bedroom and looked around, all he saw was memories of his daughter.

Then he saw it, her desk. It was filled with photos of Stella and Brandon. Pictures of the hugging, of them smiling and one or two were ones of them…kissing.

The king walked over to the desk and picked up one particular photo, Stella was smiling and Brandon had his arms around her.

It made the king shudder, he hated to see his daughter with him. Filled with rage he threw the photo at the wall.

The frame smashed and broke into pieces, he walked over to it, "smile while you can squire, you won't be smiling for much longer" he said staring down at the shattered picture.

At that moment, a butler walked in. "my king there is a phone call for you".

"Thank you" the king said "and clean that mess up" he said pointing at the photo. The butler nodded and started to clean it up.

The king walked to the phone and picked it up "hello" he said down the receiver.

"My king" It was one of the Solarian guards, "We have searched the entire realm of Ninphea we couldn't find them".

The king frowned "WELL YOU NEED TO LOOK HARDER" He shouted down the phone.

"Yes my king" The guard said, "Where should we look next?"

The king thought for a while "go check the realm of Magix, something tells me they're hiding there".

Dun dun duuun! Hee hee please review.


	13. Found

I am so annoyed, I don't know why but I have had a crap day at school and my mum and sister just keep on trying to annoy me and I've been crying for no apparent reason for about an hour.

Oh well back to my story.

Thank you Chibi Horsewoman and Phoebe the queen of Dragons for your reviews, it shows that you care for me. And it brightens up the really crap day I'm having.

Disclaimer: Normally I would put something happy and smiley, but since I am pissed of I will just say this, I don't own Winx club, never have never will.

Chapter 13 Found

The next morning came in Magix and Stella was fast asleep in the bed, Brandon was next to her, he had just woken up and he was watching Stella sleep.

"She looks so beautiful" Brandon thought to himself, he rubbed her cheek softly and climbed out of bed and walked into the living room.

About five minutes after Brandon had gotten up, Stella woke up; she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Hey Brandon" Stella said as she gave Brandon a kiss.

"Morning" He said, "I thought you were still asleep".

"Well I was but I decided that I would get up" Stella said sitting down on the couch, She gave a long sigh; it wasn't easy being five months pregnant with twins.

Brandon sat next to her and she lay her head down on his chest, Brandon smiled and he started to stroke Stella's soft hair.

Stella slowly pulled away "sorry I need to pee again" she said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Brandon gave a small laugh as he watched Stella walk into the bathroom, the second she was out of site he ran into the kitchen.

When Stella came out, she saw that Brandon wasn't on the there anymore.

"Brandon" Stella called; she walked into the kitchen and found him cooking.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked.

"You've been doing so much lately and I want you to relax" Brandon said walking towards her "after all you are pregnant and you should be relaxing" he lead her out of the kitchen.

"Ok if you say so," Stella said smiling as Brandon went back to cooking.

Stella walked to the bedroom and got dressed; her clothes were starting to get really tight on her because of her baby bump.

"Oh well" she said, "I can just buy some more later".

Just as she sat back down on the couch there was a knock at the door, Stella instantly clicked her fingers and her disguise came up, Brandon's came up too. Even though it was probably their friends, they didn't want to take any risks.

Stella walked to the door and opened it, she gasped.

There standing in the doorway were about ten Solarian guards, Stella was scared but she desperately tried not to show it, she didn't know what they would do if they found out that it was her.

"Good morning ma'am" One of the guards said "we are looking for these people, have you seen them" He asked holding up two photos, one was of her and the other was of Brandon.

"Nope never seen them before in my life, no sorry can't help you" Stella said nervously.

"Ok, is there anyone else living with you" the guard asked.

Stella nodded "I'll go get him" she said quickly hurrying into the kitchen. She ran into the kitchen and covered Brandon's mouth.

"Listen to me" She whispered in his ear "There are Solarian guards at the door looking for us, please try not to give anything away".

Stella let go of Brandon, Stella could see that he was thinking, "Don't worry sweetie," he said hugging her "I won't everything will be fine" he told her, they both walked out of the kitchen and to the door.

"Hello sir we are searching for these two people have you seen them" The guard asked Brandon.

"No I've never seen them, have you seen them…I know I haven't seen them… not yet anyway" Brandon said quite quickly.

"Smooth" Stella hissed to him.

"Ok thank you, do you mind if we have a look around just for some clues," The guard asked.

"No not at all" Stella said letting the guards in.

The guards all split up and went into different rooms. Stella was really scared.

"What if they find anything" Stella whispered to Brandon "What if they know its us"?

"Sweetie calm down" Brandon said putting his arms on her shoulders, "They won't find anything, if they do I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the twins" He said placing one of his hands on her stomach.

The guards searched for about an hour, they were just about to leave when one guard stopped.

"What is it" One guard said.

"Do you feel that a magical identity spell is being used here?" The other guard said.

The first guard gave a little nod "yeah I do too, know any removal spells?"

"Tons" The guard said, he closed his eyes and clicked his fingers. Instantly a bright light filled the room, when it had cleared it had gotten rid of Renee and Joe, standing in their places were the Princess of Solaria and the squire they had been looking for.

"GET THEM" The guard ordered.

"STELLA GET BEHIND ME" Brandon yelled Stella obediently ran behind Brandon.

The guards started to swarm them, pulling out swords, knifes, guns and anything to help capture them, Stella was really scared. She had no idea what was going to happen but she knew it was going to be bad.

Brandon was desperately trying to remember his Red Fountain training; nothing came to his mind, oh where was his green sword when he needed it.

The guards charged at them, Brandon started to do the first things that came into his head. He punched one guard hard with his fist, the guard toppled over in pain. This just made the Solarian guards angrier.

Brandon was finding it hard to keep up the fight and protect Stella all at once but he was doing a great job, but without him knowing a guard snuck up behind Stella.

Giving an evil smile, the guard pulled Stella's hair, forcing her to the ground.

Stella was in pain "Brandon HELP" She sobbed as the guard pointed a sword to her chest.

Brandon spun round to see Stella lying on the floor, he had never seen her this scared in his life. Acting fast he ran to the guard, only to be met with a fist.

Brandon tried to shake off the pain but it was too late, guards had surrounded him and were tackling him to the ground.

"LET HIM GO" Cried Stella "I am the princess of solaria, do as I say".

The guard who was standing above Stella, smirked "I don't think so, you see the king gave us strict orders to not listen to a word your saying so in a way, your just as defenseless as this Squire" He said pointing to Brandon who was trying to break free from the guards clutches".

Stella gasped, she wanted to help Brandon but there was a sword pointing directly at her, she quickly started to form a sun ball in her hands but it was all too late.

The guards had knocked them both out, Stella and Brandon both lay motionless on the floor, The guards smiled, one walked over to Brandon's limp body and kicked it hard.

"Someone tell the king" He said, "Tell him we're on our way back".

Well what a depressing chapter (Perfect to match my mood) oh and if you don't review you will make my day crappier so…


	14. Forcing the potion

Ok I have bad news tomorrow is show week so I am rehearsing on Tuesday and Wednesday then doing the actual show on Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Then my mum is going on holiday with her boyfriend so I am spending a week with my dad and his computer is rubbish so I can't update for two weeks, I will try to get a new chapter posted up tomorrow though.

Thank you Chibi horsewoman, phoebe the queen of dragons, Drama queen 10155 and yummiesweetCAKES for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME (I'm out of my grumpy mood)

Chapter 14 Forcing the potion

"Renee are you in?" Bloom asked knocking on the apartment door, there was no answer.

"Renee, Joe?" She called. This was weird they were always in; she placed her hand on the door handle.

The door was open, she walked in cautiously there was no sign of anyone.

"Stella" She called now getting worried "Brandon" she walked into the bedroom and she saw something on the bed.

It was a note; she picked it up and read it.

**The princess of Solaria was found earlier on today at this apartment. Her and the squire have been taken to the Solarian palace to be dealt with.**

**The royal guards of Solaria.**

Bloom dropped the note and gasped, she couldn't believe it Stella and Brandon had been found, what was going to happen to them now?

Bloom was crying she fell to the floor and started to sob uncontrollably, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Sky's number.

"Hello" Sky said down the phone.

"Sky…" Bloom whimpered "They've…they've been found".

Stella didn't know where she was, her eyes were closed and she was lying on something soft.

Her head was pounding, she groaned and placed a hand to her head, slowly she opened her eyes.

Her vision was slightly blurred but she could make out a figure standing over her, a figure that had brown hair, it was a figure she knew very well.

"Brandon" She whispered.

"Guess again Princess," A deep voice croaked.

Stella's eyes had cleared and she saw a guard standing over her, he had brown hair that was curly and he had an evil smile on his face.

"Where am I, where's Brandon?" She demanded.

"Oh don't worry Princess the squire is in excellent hands," The guard said giving a sly laugh.

"Now" He continued "the King wants to see you about that" He said pointing to her stomach.

Stella froze; if her father wanted to see her about her babies she knew it was going to be bad.

The guard grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the bed she was lying on, he started to lead her down a corridor.

Soon they arrived at a room, the guard pushed Stella in.

"She's here your highness," The king said.

The king was standing by a window "Thank you" He said turning slightly "You may go I want to have a word with her by myself".

The guard bowed and left the room; there was a long silence between the two people.

"So" The king started "what do you have to say for yourself".

Stella was a princess and she was brought up very well but she still knew how to take care of herself "nothing" She said bitterly.

"What" The king said facing Stella "You have nothing to say".

"No" Stella said, "There's nothing to say, I wanted to be with the man I loved and you wouldn't let me"

"You disgust me Stella" The king said in a nasty tone "Who make me feel sick".

Stella stood there trying not to listen.

"And then you had to do that" The king spat pointing to her stomach.

Stella put a hand on her stomach; she was desperately trying to ignore everything her father was saying.

"Why Stella" He asked "Why did you escape and then get yourself pregnant with this… this squires children".

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM," Stella yelled "I LOVE HIM AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO".

The king gave a demented smile "Oh really except kill him".

"What?" Stella said.

"That's right" The king said "The squire you love will be executed tomorrow at exactly twelve pm he's waiting in the prison cells now".

Stella gasped "no" she whispered "No you can't to that he's the father of my babies"

"Oh but that will be sorted out too" The king said, he clicked his fingers and two guards came in. They both grabbed Stella's arms tightly and wouldn't let go.

The king slowly walked to Stella, he had a tiny bottle in his hand.

"Drink this," he said opening the bottle "It's a potion that will instantly kill the babies you are carrying".

"No" Stella said a tear pouring out of her eyes "I won't drink it".

"You have no choice" The king said, he grabbed hold of her mouth and forced it open he held the bottle up to her lips ready to pour.

Stella knew what was going on and she needed to stop it. She swung her leg up kicking her father.

The king fell down dropping the potion so it smashed on the floor; He gasped trying to catch his breath.

"My king are you ok," The guards said running over to the king.

Stella knew that this was a chance to escape; quickly she ran to the door but was blocked by another guard.

"There's no way Princess," he said, "there are guards blocking every door and window".

The king came out behind her and grabbed her arm he squeezed it hard causing Stella pain.

"Listen to me you little brat I will give you that potion mark my words" he said throwing Stella to the floor.

"Guards" He called, the guards stood by the king obediently, "take Stella to her room and make sure she doesn't escape" He said.

The guards pulled Stella off of the floor and dragged her to her room; they pushed her in and locked the door.

Stella looked around her room, the room she grew up in but she wasn't a child anymore, she was a woman in danger.

She lay on her bed and started to cry, the one man she loved was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

They you go I don't want to leave this story for two weeks I love it, oh well it can't be helped.

Please review to show you care.


	15. Seeing him for the last time

This is probably the last chapter for two weeks, I will try to update after rehearsals and shows but I'm not promising anything.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Chibi horsewoman and fangirl44 for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 15 seeing him for the last time

Stella didn't sleep at all that night, she was too scared, it seemed like her world was ending. The man she loved was being executed and her father was on a mission to kill her babies.

She was lying in her bed crying, she could here guards slowly walking up and down the halls making sure she stayed in her room, she wrapped her arms around her stomach, this was the only way she felt safe.

On the other side of the palace, Brandon was sitting in a prison cell. He couldn't sleep either, everytime he closed his eyes he saw Stella.

He heard footsteps he looked up and saw another guard walk past him, he give Brandon a death glare and carried on walking.

Brandon sighed, he was really worried about Stella, "I hope she's ok," He whispered to himself as he stared at the floor.

Soon the sun rose, Brandon gave a little nod, "Its today" He said.

Stella was looking out of her window; she desperately wanted to see Brandon one last time, then the door burst open.

"Princess your father wants you to get changed and watch the execution," A guard said as he walked into Stella's room.

"How could he be so cruel" Stella thought, she looked at her clock, it was ten in the morning, Brandon was going to be executed in two hours.

"Please" Stella asked the guard "please can I see him one last time".

The guard looked into Stella's eyes, he saw that she loved Brandon deeply and it just didn't seem fair.

"Ok" He said "but only for five minutes" he walked to the door then he turned back "Oh and the king wants you dressed in something royal" he then left.

Stella got dressed in a long pale pink dress, then she walked out of her room, the guard who spoke to Stella before was waiting outside and he escorted her to the dungeons.

Stella arrived there and the guard spoke again "You have five minutes, I will wait here".

Stella nodded and walked along the rows of prison cells, they were all empty; Stella knew that time was running out and she needed to find Brandon fast.

Brandon could hear the sound of high heels coming towards him, he didn't bother to look up, he knew that there was no way it could be Stella.

"Brandon?" Stella whispered, seeing him in the cell, Brandon quickly got up, he saw Stella and smiled.

"Stella" He gasped, he walked towards the bars that were separating him from Stella, "How did you get down here?"

"A guard let me" She said, she bowed her head, "Brandon I'm so sorry".

"Stella don't be sorry, it's not your fault" Brandon told her, he stuck his hands through the bars and placed it on her shoulder, "I don't want you to live your life blaming yourself," he said.

"I know but I just feel like I'm the one to blame" Stella said tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Sweetie don't feel bad, I will always love you" Brandon said, he moved his hand off of her shoulder and placed it on her stomach and started to rub it.

"I'll always love these two as well," He said, "Even though I never really met them".

Stella nodded, Brandon was taking it so well, he was the one that was going to die and he was really calm but she couldn't bring herself to tell Brandon about her father trying to kill their children.

"Brandon" Stella said nervously "My father he…he…he's trying to kill the twins".

Brandon looked up; Stella could see that he was scared. He moved his hand from her stomach to her cheek.

"Stella listen to me, don't let your father kill them" He said "It's bad enough that I'm going he can't do this to you I want you to protect them don't let him get to you and if he does, do anything to stop him".

Stella nodded tears steamed down her face Brandon wiped them away.

"Sweetie don't cry" He said, "It's going to be fine I promise, I will always be with you".

This made Stella cry even more, she tried to put on a brave face but she was scared.

"Princess your five minutes are up" The guard said pulling Stella away from Brandon's cell.

"NO BRANDON" She sobbed.

"Stella remember what I said" Brandon called to her "I love you so much".

"I love you too," Stella sobbed; soon the guard led her out of site.

Brandon now had tears rolling down his face; it was so hard being separated from the one he loved.

Stella was led back to her room, she lay down on the bed and started to cry louder then ever, her whole world was being destroyed.

She could hear people gathering for the execution, she looked out of her window, there were loads of people, it made her feel sick that so many people wanted to watch this.

She saw loads of other Solarian royals gathering and people from her mother's palace too.

"Hang on" Stella gasped, her mother, she lived in a palace on the other side of Solaria maybe, yes maybe.

"She can help" Stella said wiping her eyes "She can stop this".

Quickly she pulled off her Solarian ring and it transformed to a scepter.

"Take to my mother's palace" She cried, and orange light filled the room and then, she was gone.

Review please there are only going to be a few more chapters to this story now.


	16. The other side of Solaria

I got a day off school today because I am "sick" (and I haven't done my history coursework) I am going to write as many chapters as I can

Thank you Coolgurl800, drama queen 10155, Chibi horsewoman and Phoebe the queen of dragons for you review.

Phoebe the queen of dragons, I'm so glad you cried, I was hoping that someone would!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 16 The other side of Solaria

Stella opened her eyes; she was standing in front of her mother's palace. It was completely different to her father palace; it was modern kind of like her personality.

Stella shook her head, she couldn't afford to waste anymore time, her fiancé was going to die in less then an hour. She ran straight up to the palace, a guard then noticed her.

"Princess Stella you're looking…good" The guard said his eyes falling to her round stomach.

"I need to see my mother, is she in" Stella asked.

"Yes she's here," The guard said opening the door for her.

Stella ran inside, there she saw her mother and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Stella, what are you doing here?" The queen asked.

"Mom you need to help me" Stella said gasping for breath.

"What is it?" Asked her mother as she walked over to Stella.

"Its…its" Stella stuttered, before she could say another word, her stomach lurched and she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Stella" The queen gasped, she followed Stella into the bathroom to see if she was ok. She walked in to she Stella slumped over the toilet throwing up.

"Stupid morning sickness" Stella whispered to herself as she came back up.

"Stella what's wrong are you sick?" Her mother asked.

"Well not really mom" Stella said, she didn't want to tell her mom about her pregnancy incase she took it as bad as her father.

"I'm pregnant" She finally said, Her mother stared at her.

"Well to tell you the truth Stella I kind of guessed that when you came in, I though you had gained a bit of weight" Her mother said, "So who is the father?"

"Its my fiancé, Brandon" Stella said "But dad wants me to marry a prince so we ran away together and he found us and now…now he's being sentenced to death". Stella buried her face in her hands she was really upset.

"Oh Stella" Her mother said putting an arm around "Its going to be ok".

"How is it?" Stella asked, "The man I love is dieing, dad's trying to kill my babies, I feel like my life is ending".

"Stella don't say that" The queen said cupping Stella's face in her hands.

"Surely there must be a way to stop this, I mean he can't kill him its not the law" Stella said.

"Well" The queen said getting up, she walked out of the bathroom, Stella followed and she saw her mom carrying the huge purple Solarian law book.

"Unfortunately Stella it is the law, it says here that if you get a Solarian royal pregnant and you are not a prince, you will be sentenced to death" Her mother said reading out one of the laws.

"What" Stella said, "I never knew that".

"So I think there's nothing I can do to stop this," The queen said miserably.

Stella looked at the ground, tear poured silently down her face.

"I'm so sorry sweetie" Her mother said, "There's absolutely nothing I can…wait a minute".

Stella looked up and saw her mother franticly flicking through the book.

"Mom what are you doing" Stella asked.

The queen didn't listen; she carried on flicking through the book.

"Oh where is it" She said to herself "Where is it, ah ha found it".

"Found what" Stella asked.

"Stella, you're fiancé is not going to die today" Her mother said looking at her with a cunning smile.

What do you think Stella's mum's got planned, answers on a postcard please! Review now.


	17. Queen ever since eighteen

New chapter I am on fire!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 17 Queen ever since eighteen

Stella was confused "What do you mean?" She asked, "I thought you couldn't do anything?"

"Well I couldn't" The queen explained "until I remembered a rule in this book" She pointed to a page in the book and read out the law.

"When the Princess or Prince of Solaria turns eighteen they instantly become King or Queen" Her mother told her with a smile, "You've been queen ever since you were eighteen and you didn't even know".

"I have" Stella said quietly, she took a deep breath trying to take it all in.

"But what good will this do to Brandon" Stella asked.

"Well because you are queen you can make up new laws and get rid of old ones" Her mother smiled "I think you know where I'm going with this now".

Stella nodded she understood completely, she looked at the clock only half an hour until Brandon's death.

"Come on" Stella said, "We only have half an hour".

Stella and her mom ran out of the palace as fast as they could.

Meanwhile at the other Solarian palace Brandon was awaiting his fate, a guard walked towards his prison cell.

"Squire its time," The guard said opening up the cell.

Brandon nodded as he was pulled out of his cell and dragged out of the palace.

They got outside; standing in front of a platform was a huge crowd of people, Brandon looked at the crowd and sighed.

Amongst the crowd, someone with long red hair was pushing her way through the crowd, it was Bloom and she had come with Sky.

"Bloom why are we here I don't really want to see my best friend die" Sky said.

"I know I don't want to see it either but I need to be here for Stella" Bloom said scanning the crowd for Stella.

Brandon looked up he saw Bloom and Sky, "Why are they here?" Brandon thought, it was bad enough that Stella had to see this let alone his friends.

Brandon was pushed up on the platform and a guard pushed his head down on a piece of wood, he could feel his hands being tied up behind his back.

"Squire" The king called out to him "Don't you wish you never fell in love with my daughter now".

"I'll never regret falling in love with Stella" Brandon told the king.

"You're going to wish you never said that" The king told him.

The clock struck twelve; the king smiled "Its time" He said, "End this Squire's life for good".

Bloom gasped, "No I can't watch this" She said burying her face into Sky's shoulder.

The executer stood behind Brandon and lifted up the huge axe he was carrying, he took aim and…

"STOP" A voice yelled. The king stood up from the throne he was sitting on "Who dares to interrupt this?" He called and then he saw it.

There standing at the bottom of the platform was his ex wife and his daughter.

Two to go! Review!


	18. Impossible

I love being "sick"!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 18 Impossible

The king walked onto the platform with a look of thunder on his face, "Luna" He said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well" Luna said, "I understand that you are going to kill this man because of the Solarian law".

"Yes that is true" The king said, "What is your point?"

"My point is that you are not supposed to do that Radius," Luna said smiling.

"What the hell do you mean woman?" Radius said looking annoyed.

"I mean that you are no longer King of Solaria" Luna said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh really then if I'm no longer King then that means you are no longer Queen so on with the execution".

"NO wait" Luna yelled "I may not be Queen anymore but someone else is".

"Who" Radius asked Luna pointed at Stella.

"Its Stella" She said.

"Stella?" Radius started to laugh "She doesn't become Queen until I have taught her".

"Wrong Radius" Luna said, "If you check law number three thousand and twenty six you will see".

Radius scowled "Bring me the law book" He called, immediately the law book was passed to him, he turned page after page until he found it.

"Here it is" Radius said.

"Well read it out" Luna told him.

"When the Princess or Prince of Solaria turns eighteen they instantly become King or…" He stopped he had no expression on his face.

"Well I think we all know the law from there" Luna said to the crowd who were just as shocked as Radius".

"I bet you just made this up on the spot Luna, it doesn't count" Radius protested "Its not a real law".

"Oh really Radius" Luna said, "Check who wrote the rule".

Radius looked down at the book, it said underneath it "Law written by King Radius"

"That's imposs…That's imposs," Radius couldn't even say it "That's impossible" He finally stuttered.

One more! Review.


	19. The new law

The last chapter to the story! It's Saturday and I have spare time before the last two shows so I'm writing this

Thanks to Phoebe the queen of dragons, Chibi horsewoman, yummiesweetCAKES and drama queen 10155 for your reviews.

Chibi horsewoman, I had no idea who Trowa Barton was but I saw a picture of him and your right, Brandon is a Trowa Barton look-alike!

Disclaimer: for the last time, I don't own Winx club but if I did THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!

Chapter 19 the new Law

Radius was staring at the law book; he couldn't believe what he was reading. He had this all planned out how could he miss this.

Luna walked towards her ex husband "Radius, I think you should go now".

Radius gave Luna a nasty look, he brushed past her and walked away from the crowd Luna smiled, she walked over to Stella.

"I think you know where to go from here," She whispered in her ear.

Stella nodded "Thanks" She said.

Luna then turned to the crowd "I am no longer your queen, your new queen is my daughter Stella and she now has the power of the Solarian law book".

She gave a little nod to Stella who had something planned; she looked up at the crowd.

"As your new queen I now officially get rid of law number Three hundred and eighty two and replace it with this rule, a Solarian royal can get married to anyone he or she wants".

The crowd nodded in agreement, Stella continued.

"And I also get rid of law number four hundred and twenty six and hereby cancel Brandon's execution" Stella said a smile spreading across her face.

The crowd cheered, Brandon looked up he felt someone undoing his tied up hands. Once they were undone he got up, he smiled Stella had done it.

He looked up, there he saw Stella She smiled and ran over to him.

"Stella you did it" Brandon said.

Stella nodded "I did didn't I" She said with a smile then tears fell out of her eyes.

"Stell why are you crying?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know" Stella said wiping the tears away Brandon hugged her.

"Don't worry, we're safe now" Brandon said, Stella looked at him and they both kissed.

After a while Stella pulled away and put a hand on her stomach, she smiled.

"They're kicking" She said, Brandon smiled and he put his hand on Stella's stomach too.

Away from all the happiness the ex king of Solaria was standing in a dark alleyway, he looked back at the palace one last time and then he put a hand to his face.

A dark blue light surrounded him and when it faded, it reveled a man with dark blue hair and a muscular body.

"Pity" He said staring at a wall, he clicked his fingers and then, he was gone.

END

Well I am one with this story, I will put up a sequel but not until the year 2089!

Thanks to all my reviewers, Chibi horsewoman, Phoebe the queen of dragons, Coolgurl800, Stylin'fire, Drama queen 10155, YummiesweetCAKES and fangirl44. You all rock!

One story done, but I won't be the last you hear from me!


End file.
